Glass panel railing systems are used in commercial spaces and homes, and frequently are desired due to an attractive appearance derived from transparent or translucent properties. They typically are used as guard rails at the edge of a physical drop, for traffic control or for partitioning of spaces. Known glass panel systems include vertical panels and a base shoe assembly. The bottom edges of the panel are installed in the base shoe while the top edges may support a top rail or handrail. However, installation of the bottom edges of glass panels into a base shoe assembly can be difficult, expensive and time-consuming.
Currently used flat panel installation systems and methodology suffer from a number of disadvantages. Some systems require cement to hold the panels in place in a base shoe. In such methods, the installer may pour quick-setting cement into a groove in the base shoe. In this installation technique it can be difficult to completely seal the groove using cement, or to ensure the cement maintains a smooth and attractive appearance. Required adjustments are difficult to make, and cement spillage or leakage is a problem.
Another known installation system employs a wedge driven vertically into a base shoe, typically using a hammer and chisel. However, it is difficult to install the panel with sufficient accuracy because such systems lack a precise way to measure the clamping force on the panel, and the base shoe's mounting surface can be damaged from the high impact. The base shoe's decorative cladding is prone to damage during removal of the wedge for adjustment or glass replacement, and errant use of the hammer could damage the glass panel. The wedge also may extend above the base shoe creating a visual appearance flaw, and it may not fully accommodate requisite industry standard tolerances. Thus, there is a need for a panel installation system that is easy to use, will not damage the base shoe cladding and sufficiently clamps the glass panel, all within desired installation tolerance levels.
Moreover, in existing systems installation and extraction of the panel typically requires two different tools. The extraction tool is generally cumbersome, inconvenient and difficult to use, in part because of difficulty in access to the wedged locations. It also is known that the installation tool may fail under stresses resulting from the extraction operation, and there is a risk of damage to or breakage of the glass panel, and damage to the base shoe cladding. Thus, there is a need for a an extraction tool that is less cumbersome yet sturdy, easier to operate and optionally be used for both installation and extraction of a glass panel.
There also exists a need for an installation system for glass panel railing systems that eliminates the need for pouring cement during the installation process, and which does not require exertion of large vertical forces on the base shoe mounting surfaces during the installation process such as result from the vertical wedge system. There also exists a need for a panel installation system having a single tool that can be used both for insertion and extraction and allows the installer to work on the pedestrian or “person” side of the guard railing system. In addition, there is a need for a relatively small, sturdy installation/extraction tool that is convenient and easy to use, and enhances the ease of exerting consistent and desired forces to properly clamp the glass panel.